Pain Is Nothing
by Ria
Summary: For Cynthia’s Kensuke Contest. The Digimon Kaiser is mad ... chaos will of course ensue. Daisuke is really going to regret what he did now ... Warning: Yaoi fic (Kensuke)


**Disclaimer:** Digimon and Ken Ichijouji are not mine (believe me I'd scream it from the rooftops if they were!). I am borrowing everything and no profit's been made. However this fic is mine and all that. So don't sue, thanks! 

**Note:** This fic was written after me finishing an absolutely terrible Math test! Just getting aggression out! ^^ Plus writing an evil Kensuke is sooooooo good! Hee hee! And this is for Cynthia's Kensuke Contest as well. 

* * *

**Pain Is Nothing   
By Ria**

The tap of the Digimon Kaiser's heels beat an angry tattoo as they echoed around the halls of his fortress. Soon the noise was so ferocious, it seemed as if an entire army was storming through the base, instead of only one dictator. However, that was the last thing on the boy's mind, as he angrily stormed through his home. His eyes, hidden behind his tainted shades, were blazing with barely contained fury, and his normally beautiful face was contorted with an ugly rancour. 

_That boy! That idiot, how dare he try and do that to me!_ the Kaiser thought wrathfully, as he flung himself onto the chair that was before his many monitors. _How **dare** he?!_ The genius' anger was so large, he was soon trembling from the powerful emotions flooding him. It wasn't often he let himself be controlled by such feelings, but this was his only exception to the rule now. 

He was the Digimon Kaiser. No one - simple _no one_ - had the right to violate him at all. Certainly not those foolish Digidestined! Especially not that idiot leader of them, Daisuke Motomiya. He was so furious he felt he could scream, but instead kept his turbulent perceptions under tight, iron self control. He never showed weakness. Never, it was one of his strongest private rules. Emotions were weakness, weaknesses that could destroy one - and he had come too far to be beaten by feelings now. No, there had to be another way. 

But hadn't that been the cause of it all? He had let his guard down for probably the first time since coming to the Digital World as the Kaiser, and it had nearly cost him his pride and his honour. Maybe even his own life. The expression on Daisuke's face had been unforgettable, imprinted forever on his mind. He could still see it, the glare of pure loathing. Daisuke hated him. He admitted the thought to be mildly alarming, he had come to the conclusion that someone with honour and values as the Digidestined leader had, would never let themselves be controlled by such raw emotions. But wasn't the anger he had seen on Daisuke's face like the anger he himself was experiencing now? There was a very fine line between anger and rage. 

Daisuke had been quick to take advantage of his own vulnerability and had issued a quick challenge that his pride and his honour could simply not have refused. That was when everything had begun to go wrong. 

He had expected it, Ken knew life had dealt him a rather rough card lately. His captured digimon weren't much use against the trained, resilient digimon of the Digidestined and they had started to win battles against him more and more easily. It had begun to feel rather embarrassing. Here he was, a perfect genius and a bunch of ordinary kids were stopping him from reaching his destiny! Honestly! 

Ever since he had taken on Osamu's destiny as well as his own, Ken had never felt moments of pure relaxation, when he was able to just forget everything. There had always been something to think about, even when he had caught a few moments of blissful, temporary sleep, his mind had subconsciously been working away. In the end, as leading two lives had begun to get more difficult, he had nearly given up on sleep altogether, dozing here and there for a few moments. He knew Wormmon was beginning to feel worried about him, but he didn't care. He didn't need some weak worm to take care of him! He didn't need anyone! 

Even when keeping his eyes open had become a chore and his body screamed to recuperate, he still keep at it, unwilling his enemies to get the upper hand for a moment. For months know he had been going with only a few minutes sleep each day, but now, now the price was creeping up on him. 

He felt like he was beginning to crack up and he knew he desperately needed a full night sleep! But he couldn't, he couldn't! Without thinking, his hands curled into fists and he pressed one to his right thigh, biting his lip hard. He was the true ruler of this world and he wasn't going to let go of it without a fight. No matter the consequences. 

His left hand relaxed and he absently wiped it across his brow. Grimacing, he looked down at his gloved hand and sneered in disgust at the half-dried blood and sweat that was smeared across the material. Damn Daisuke, damn him for what he had done to him! His eyes narrowed, still burning with a deep hatred he only half understood. No one got away with doing something like this to, no way! What he needed to do was plan revenge ... 

He had always viewed revenge in contempt, thinking it a useless plot of time and energy. But this once .. this once it would be all right wouldn't it? Especially after what Daisuke had done to him ... 

The memories were still as fresh as if the events had only happened a few minutes ago, while in fact it had been well over a few hours ago. He could still see them clearly. Sighing he brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it, lips twisting into a painful grimace as the pangs of pain streaked across his brow. He had a headache coming on. Closing his eyes he remembered ... 

* * *

_The night was silent. Nocturnal digimon stayed in their homes that night, even the most strongest shaken with the feeling that something bad was going to happen that night. The moon was a sombre half-orb staring down at the dark land below it. It was completely alone, no stars kept it company. To be honest, he didn't give a damn whether there were stars or not. All he knew was that for the first time since he had become the Kaiser, he truly felt alone. _

That was idiocy, he was the Kaiser, he was meant to be alone. He couldn't exactly have companionship could he? Not many could cope with a genius, never mind an evil genius. It appeared that to be the supreme ruler of the Digital World came with a price. No matter. If it was his destiny to rule alone than nothing could be done about it, it would just have to be accepted as so. 

He found himself chuckling lightly as he made his way leisurely through the forest, towards the far edge. There was no apparent reason for him to be, so he was just slightly - slightly mind you - apprehensive about his reasons for his laughter. Perhaps he **was** going a bit senile. It wouldn't be very surprising. 

He continued walking out of the forest and entered a clearing that bordered a deep drop towards a maze of thorn bushes that protected a lake. The drop hadn't always been there apparently, but years of erosion from storms, digimon and what else had eventually gnawed away the earth leaving a drop that had eventually led to the forming of the lake and the thorn bushes. Or, to use a less practical approach, some digimon had probably done all this. 

Sighing he stopped when he was just at the edge of the drop, boots right at the very edge. Another step and he would be on thin air. The prospect was not very appealing for no surprise. As lonely as he was, he did not want to take his own life. He wasn't stupid, at least not yet. Plus the fact he was considered a boy genius made it seemed very unlikely he would become stupid anyway. 

Staring down at the thorn bushes and then at the lake, his eyes were unreadable behind his tinted shades. He was silent, listening to the soothing rhythm of the lake lapping against its shores and the slight rustling of the thorn bushes on the night breeze. The calmness made him content and for the first time since becoming the Kaiser, he decided to let his shields and walls of ice down and simply enjoy the peaceful night before him. 

It was odd, to put it mildly, to just relax and let all of his worries and concerns go, to just stop thinking about something. As the conquering Kaiser he had been thinking non-stop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Always thinking about **something**, from an elaborate plan to defeat the Digidestined to a simple decision of what to eat. He had to always think, he found it extremely difficult to just let his mind become blank and empty. Yes, he had a fault. A seemingly silly one, but still a fault, which he was loathe to admit. 

After all, the Digimon Kaiser was considered to be perfect. He had a reputation to maintain. 

He breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, as for the first time in a long time, a calmness he secretly considered to be unnatural descended on him. It felt so strange, but at the same time satisfying. It was a mystery to him, one he rather enjoyed, although he would admit that to no one. He supposedly lived for fighting and gain, not for peace and quiet. Funny how things changed. 

It was then he heard something snap behind him. 

The calm part of his mind immediately slammed shut, as the Kaiser part took over with a grim and frightening precision. Whirling around on his heel, he made it in time to see the blurred figure careering towards him slam into him, sending him flying backwards with the person on top of him, 

His mind full of rage, Ken was disgusted and mildly ashamed of the fact he had been caught unawares. Glaring fiercely up at his attacker, he was inwardly stunned to see a familiar face glare down at him with just as much hatred. He recognised the person immediately from the countless battles he had had with him - the Digidestined leader, Daisuke ... Motomiya was it, he wasn't sure? It didn't matter, surnames meant nothing in a war. Only winning the war meant anything. 

For a long time afterward, Ken would never forget the wild look in Daisuke's eyes, full of mindless, uncontrollably hatred and anger ... towards **him**. Someone actually fully hated him. The thought was partially inconceivable that someone would actually despise him, Ken had been surrounded by people who had adored him for so long he had forgotten what being hated and feared meant. Now however, it was a grim lesson Daisuke was determined to teach him at any cost. Well he'd be damned if he'd let him. 

It was then the Kaiser realised that in hitting him Daisuke had upset his careful balance and had sent the two of them flying down the drop. Earth, branches and other things he didn't even want to look at scraped and flew past them, as well as the sheer shock and pain that always accompanied falling that was coursing through them, as the enemies tumbled down the drop towards the bushes. The sharp bushes. 

Ken couldn't avoid letting the cry of pain escape his lips as he hit the bushes and one particularly sharp thorn cut into his leg, through his uniform. It was large enough to be seen thankfully, and while Daisuke tried to regain his senses, Ken took the opportunity to work at retrieving the offending object. Pulling it out with a gasp, he stared down at it for a moment before flinging it away. Damn thing. It was then he got the feeling someone was watching him and by pure instinct managed to dodge another of Daisuke's lunges again. 

Skidding in the dried earth, the ruthless part of him that made up the Kaiser fully took over, as he hurdled himself on top of Daisuke, grabbing his arms and pulling them awkwardly behind his back. Settling himself on his enemy's back, he glared down at the struggling Digidestined. "Why the hell did you just do that?!" he snarled. "You could have killed us both and there was no logical reason for it! Besides, don't you know it's dishonourable to attack an enemy from behind when he's vulnerable?" 

"I thought that was an advantage!" Daisuke spat back, eyes wide and the white prominently showing. "Besides honour isn't in **your** rule book! Why should it be in mine?!" 

He stared down at the furious boy for a few moments, unable to speak. Then he answered softly, "Do you really think that?" Without waiting for the nod he knew would come, he continued. "It may seem hard for someone like you to believe Daisuke, but I have honour. It may be unlike what you consider to be honour, but I have it. And one of my unbreakable rules is **never** to attack the enemy like you attacked me. That's just dirty cheating Daisuke." 

"Like I care!" he howled, wrenching his arms out of the Kaiser's hands and managing to successfully punch the dictator in the jaw, sending him tumbling off and away from him. Taking full advantage of the situation, Daisuke leaped up and glared down at the Kaiser, who was kneeling, tenderly examining his inflamed jaw, which was rapidly reddening. 

"You're stupid Motomiya," ken replied calmly, dusting himself off as he stood up. "Usually I never result in fighting like this ... but this one time is an exception." Then he calmly punched his enemy full force in the face and sent him flying backwards. Without any seeming care, Ken calmly settled himself on his chest and stared down at the other boy. "Attacking me was a mistake," he told him. "Hitting me was a dire one." He found himself unable to look away from Daisuke's burning chocolate brown eyes. He remembered from countless times watching the Digidestined from his monitors how Daisuke's eyes seemed to melt and warm when he was happy. Honestly at times they looked good enough to eat, like real honest-to-God chocolate. Altogether they were thoughts a boy shouldn't really have for another boy. 

But he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Daisuke - and he was going to eventually have him one day. After all everything he wanted, he received. His enemy was going to be no exception. But he still had to actually tell him this. That of course, might be a little bit tricky, considering Daisuke's hopeless crush on Hikari Kamiya. Anyone with two eyes could easily see she and Takeru Takaishi were practically destined for each other. Everyone it seemed, except Daisuske himself. 

"I don't care!" Daisuke had growled. "One day I intend to defeat you and free all of those innocent digimon you've enslaved!" His gaze was like fire that warmed Ken from the inside. He thoroughly enjoyed it. 

"My, my," he answered, casually stroking Daisuke's left cheek with one gloved hand. "What brave words for one boy. And how do you exactly think you'll ever defeat me?" His enemy couldn't answer. With an inwardly sigh he began to play the gamble of his life. "Precisely. You'll never defeat me Daisuke, not because you don't have the mind for it, which I admit you may have despite what is said about you, but because inside you, some small part of you doesn't want to defeat me, does it?" He had leaned in towards Daisuke as he had said this towards his ear and he had felt his breath tickle Daisuke's skin. He was extremely pleased to see Daisuke shiver, seemingly involuntarily. 

However, Ken had to give the boy credit, his gaze did not waver as he gazed up at him. "I will defeat you Ken," he replied clearly, his voice steady and not cracking once. "One day you will face defeat and stare it in the eye. And I will be there." His eyes had been hard and honest. He had meant every word. 

"We shall see," Ken purred, smiling down at him and deciding to do something to confuse the other boy even more, had leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Daisuke's for one brief moment. Lifting his head again, he was pleased to see the look of shock in his enemy's eyes and the small, terribly small but still there, flicker of longing in the chocolate depths. Perhaps Daisuke did harbour similar feelings towards him after all. "We shall see Daisuke." And then he had picked himself off of Daisuke and had calmly walked away, towards another path that led him up the slope and back to the forest. He had not looked back once. 

And then, when he had been much further away, the true reality of what Daisuke had done to him had sank in and the anger, the red hot flaming anger, had arrived. But the longing had never left either. 

* * *

The Kaiser's teeth were gritted unbearably when the memories ended, and his eyes had dangerously narrowed. How dare Daisuke try and attack him! How dare him! He had been practically begging to be punished ... and why not? Ken felt a smile curl his lips as the plan formed in his mind. Why not punish him indeed? The prospects were endless and seemed very, very satisfying. 

He quickly directed his attention to his monitors and smiled broadly when he saw the object of his anger on one of them. He was asleep - Ken only remembered then that it was night - under a tree, his goggles near his head, probably taken off for comfort. Strangely, his digimon wasn't beside him. Odd. Perhaps he was off eating or talking with another of the digimon or something to that effect. No matter, it was Veemon's human he was more interested in. 

He allowed himself a brief moment to watch the object of his affections sleep soundly. This would probably be the first and last time he would be at such peace. His face was smooth and devoid of any fierce emotion. It occurred to him then that Daisuke never showed him his face full of any other emotions except for hate. True, it was unlikely Daisuke would ever show his enemy a face of affection or anything like that, but he couldn't help but feel slightly cheated. Oh well. 

Rising to his feet, his misery, anger and pain momentarily forgotten, he called to his own digimon, "Wormmon! Prepare one of the dungeons, the best one! We're about to have a guest!" He felt a sadistic smile curl his lips as he imagined Daisuke lying in one of his dungeons. It was a most tempting image. 

"Yes Master," he heard the worm reply. Not sparing his partner a glance to see his whereabouts - it did not concern him and besides he knew he had been heard - he strode from the room to capture his pet. 

* * *

When Daisuke awoke, he knew instinctively he wasn't anywhere familiar. For a moment fear gripped his heart and he found himself praying he wasn't where he was afraid he would be. He didn't hurt anywhere, which was mildly surprising, and with a grim feeling inside of him, he slowly opened his eyes into a nightmare. 

Groaning, he placed his hands over his eyes, willing the image of the Kaiser's dungeon to fade away, so he'd find himself back under his tree, or better yet in his own room. After a few moments of frantic wishing, he removed his hands and sighed. Nope, he was stuck here. Brilliant. 

He felt his heart possibly leap to his throat, when he heard a smooth, cruel voice say, "Well Wormmon, it appears my pet has finally awoken. Should we greet him do you think?" 

Daisuke's anger fuelled him as he sat up straight. "What have you done, why did you kidnap me?! Where are the others?!" He glared into the darkness, wondering where Ken was. 

His enemy suddenly appeared in front of him, melting from the shadows. Daisuke faintly saw the silhouette of Wormmon beside him, as a shadow. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little digimon; he obviously loved Ken a lot, and stuck by him through thick and thin. How could a nice, loyal digimon like him end up with a partner like Ken? He shook his head slightly. The world was a weird place sometimes. And whoever had put him here now had a cracked sense of humour. 

The Kaiser smiled down at him, and Daisuke couldn't help but shiver at the nausea of it all. No one should have a smile like that, simply no one. It reminded him too much of the smile that the genius Ken Ichijouji had had the day of the soccer match, when he had been surrounded by smitten girls. It was basically the same smile, only there was a different taint to it. 

"The others aren't here," he replied shortly. "It is only you. I'd suggest making yourself at home, because you won't be let go anytime soon. And don't think you'll be able to escape either. I won't make it that easy for you." He slowly approached him and kneeled down beside him, apparently not minding when Daisuke purposely looked away from him in spite. He knew it was just a mask however, inside Ken was as mad as hell and everyone else was going to suffer as a result. He only dimly heard Ken tell Wormmon to leave and assumed that the digimon had left in the shadows. 

"But that doesn't answer my other question," he said, still looking away from Ken. He decided the subject of escape could be brought up another time. If what Ken said was true - and he didn't believe it for a second - then he would have a lot of time to bring up many other questions. "Why did you kidnap me?" 

He chuckled slightly, as he leaned in towards him and whispered. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me earlier Daisuke. No one ever gets away from trying to attack me. Especially my enemies." An evil smile curled his lips as Daisuke gasped slightly. "And you must be punished for it." 

"You - you -" he hissed, struggling to find an appropriate word to express his feelings, but Ken quickly silenced him by pressing his lips against his. Damn. Why did he have to do that? While some part of him despised it, he was only beginning to admit a much larger part of him liked it and wanted Ken to do it again - along with a lot more. 

Breaking the kiss, Ken very delicately grabbed part of Daisuke's red hair and held it in an agonising grip. "Sooner or later Daisuke, you will be mine, just as you were meant to be. Just as I was meant to be the Digimon Kaiser. Soon I will have broken you and you will be mine, only mine and the only person you will every obey is me, the only person you'll ever want to please will be me. I'd suggest quickly forgetting about your life as a Digidestined pet, because by the time you will have submitted to me, it will be the only life you'll ever want." 

Smiling as his love stared at him with eyes full of fear, he gripped his hair even tighter. "Besides Daisuke, pain is nothing, isn't it?" And then he laughed. 


End file.
